


Fetalis Telum

by The_Smiley_Bandit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, hera is a hater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smiley_Bandit/pseuds/The_Smiley_Bandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid has grown cynical and disillusioned with humans in his long life. The others think that he needs a short break away and send him to earth. Can he find his soul mate or will it be lost forever due to ancient rivalries and jealousy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

oooOOOooo

It was a beautiful day on Mount. Olympus as it's occupants bustled to and fro. Pages and couriers dashing here and there as crisis appeared and were quickly and efficiently dealt with. It was an all encompassing and difficult job guarding over the humans. Much more so tin the more recent of times. Back in the days when humanity was still in its infancy, it had been easier for them to accept the help and guidance that they needed. But like most children, as they had grown in both knowledge and experience in the world around them, so had they grown in sceptics and arrogance. The "Gods" as the humans had come to call them were made out to be petty, cold hearted, cruel and uncaring. Soon science began to take over their reasoning as they began to understand nature, the world around them, and themselves in greater clarity. Blind to the wonder and beauty that they could not understand, passing it off as the unexplained oddity as opposed to the norm it actually was. Humans as a whole had one thing in common, they needed to know, if it could not be explained it was filed away as odd.

The figure on the smooth stone sighed sadly as he dozed in the warm sun and cool breeze. Several doves settled beside him cooing happily in his protection, tucking snow white wings around them settling in for a much needed afternoon nap. Aphrodite watched sadly as her son grew more melancholy as the years passed, growing cynical effectively closing off his heart and feelings from others. She had hear the others talk. Knew that he heard them as well. She walked over and sat beside him, gently brushing his soft hair out of normally vibrant hazel eyes. They were truly beautiful, like his fathers. A true hazel mostly green with all other colors swirling with in them, displaying his mood for all to see no matter how he tried to hide them. She smiled, he resembled his father far more than he resembled her self. Dark haired and paled skinned with a dry whit and a blinding smile to those he infrequently favored with it. The downy wings shifted slightly, disturbing the doves that had settled there as he woke, frowning at her. She liked to look at her son, so sue her, remembering the times he would laugh and dart into her arms after getting into trouble again and again. He was truly her pride and joy, and despite what many others thought the two "Love Gods" took their jobs very seriously.

But the discord had started, the murmuring, sadly once started it caught on like a brush fire after a drought. And to both parent's dismay Zeus agreed with the general consensus. Cupid sat up unaccustomed to seeing his mother with so serious a look on her face. She looked sad, resigned as she continued to brush the hair out of his eyes. The doves cooed softly in good bye before taking flight.

"Mother?" he frowned, she was usually so sunny, flippant. Today worry creased her eyes as a frown filled her usually exuberant face. His heart beat like a drum in his chest before it plummeted a lump in his throat. "What's wrong. Is father?"

"Don't worry sweetheart your father is fine." she patted his knee, before she stood fixing her flowing robes about her. "They have called a council meeting is all and they wish for you to attend."

Cupid's eyes narrowed at her, as a lesser guardian he was not normally privy to the council or their meetings, despite his parents both being part of the Twelve. "What's wrong?"

There had to be a reason he was being called. He had heard the talk, the whispers but he paid no mind to them. He never in all the years he had been alive, people always talked, gossiped it was a natural occurrence. It often perturbed them even more that they never got a rise out of the pair.

The forced smile was truth enough as she toyed with her dress again. "I'm not completely sure, Darling. Now come along, we don't want to keep them waiting." she had tried for a light tone but failed miserably, his wings rustled in agitation as he watched her walk away her gossamer gown flowing about her, something was up and it was big. Stretching he grabbed his coat and followed after her, a sense of dread settled in his belly and refused to leave.

 

The grand council room had always intimidated him. It was exactly as someone would imagine it to look like with high dark walls carved out of stone. A huge circular table filled the center that the members sat around. However, it was open on one end to allow people to stand before them. All of those eyes staring out at you. Cupid shuddered as he entered. The doors closed with an echoing clang as his eyes adjusted to the low lighting. This was bad, his shields flared against the 12 wills before him. The entire elder council was gathered, this was very bad. They, for the most part looked grim as they gazed at him with their sharp and penetrating stares. Aphrodite demurely took her seat near her husband, and gave her son a small smile, trying to calm the anxiety he felt.

His wings shifted again as he pinned them close to his back in an automatic defensive maneuver, as he adjusted his gloves in a nervous gesture. He hated how they made him feel twelve, and like a naughty child caught with his finger in the proverbial pie.

"Cupid, please come closer my boy. You do not need to be afraid child." Zeus' deep voice rang through out the room.

He did as he was asked before addressing the room in greeting. "My lords and ladies."

Blue eyes were not cold per say but far more serious than he had seen in a long while as he steepled his hands watching the younger man. "Do you know why you have been called?"

"No my lord."

"There have been concerns raised." Cupid said nothing as he stood at attention.

"Questions about you boy." sneered Hera her nearly black eyes filled with malice.

"I am not sure what you mean."

She sneered at him, disgust evident in her voice as she continued, "You are a God of Love, yes?"

"That is my duty my lady." he did not dare look at his parents or anyone else as he answered her.

She merely snorted, her mouth twisting into an ugly smug smile.

"My Lady?"

"You. how can you control and direct something that you are incapable of understanding? Incapable of feeling or..."

Zeus stopped her short. "What my dear wife is trying to say, is that we are concerned child. You.." he paused to consider his words before continuing. "You have changed.." he held up his hand to stave off more of Hera's tirade. "You will go to earth."

Cupid looked confused, "You are banishing me?" Zeus frowned at the hurt in the younger man's eyes.

Hera gave an ugly laugh, "Yes you are being exiled. You a god of love that can't even find his own soul mate."

At this Aphrodite stood up fuming, "It doesn't work like that. You know this. We can not find our own fated, it must not be meddled with."

"And yet, my dear, you found your true love." at this Hera just smiled sweetly and sat back.

"Our gifts are different, they work differently."

"Convenient."

"Enough. You are not being exiled. But we do think it will do you some good to get away for a while."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes, my boy." Zeus watched the white wings droop in defeat, with a sigh he got up and moved over in front of his favorite nephew. "Cupid, you are not being punished."

"Am I not?"

He was favored with a small fond smile, "No you used to love to be among them."

"They have grown callous and hateful. They have no use for us any longer."

"And you have grown cynical. Things have changed, for the better I think. Go, this will be good for you. "

"They have no room for us. No need of guidance. They do not want us."

"But that does not mean that they do not need us."

Zeus sighed he watched as Aphrodite and Hermes were talking to each other, before he turned back to their son.

"You will still have your powers, your abilities, your wings. And we will from time to time visit with you, you can count on this." he pulled the young man into a warm hug. "Do not fear this will be for the best. You will see."

Leonard McCoy jerked awake in the narrow bed, he had been provided. He hadn't thought of that day in years. He ran his hands over his face as he glared at the clock. Three AM, damn, he glared out the windows. What the hell had he done, he hated flying. He'd breath his last breath before he told his family of this. Him afraid of flying, but it was different in a shuttle, where he wasn't in control, where he couldn't get free in time to stop the plummet to earth. He ran his hands against his eyes again, he guessed it really wasn't flying he was afraid of it was the sudden deadly and painful stop at the end. He got up to get a glass of water before settling back into the surprisingly comfortable bed. He had made a name for himself during his stay on earth as a doctor. It seems he has a natural knack for medicine, though he figured it had more to do with his empathy than any real actual skill. But despite all that the Starfleet recruiter, Captain Pike had only chatted with Dr. McCoy during the interview, in a way meant to put Leonard at ease but was readily sizing him up, judging the kind of man he might be. After only five or so minutes of talking with the less than respectable looking and scruffy doctor, Pike had stood and welcomed one Doctor Leonard McCoy MD into Starfleet. Offering the man a chance for a hot meal, an even hotter shower, and the currently surprisingly comfortable bed he was now snuggled deeply into.

It had taken every last credit to get from Georgia to Iowa, and he was glad for small miracles. He rolled over and snuggled deeper into the pillow, with a sigh he allowed himself a rare luxury. He unfurled his wings and let them stretch, flapping them for a moment before hiding them away again. With a happy sigh he soon fell back asleep, a ghost of a kiss on his brow as he smiled and drifted away.

 

It was bright and early the next morning as Pike watched the doctor arrive all the while receiving odd looks from the younger recruits' faces. The man at least looked a little better, some of the dark smudges underneath his eyes had gone, and a bit of color had appeared back in the pale face. He smiled kindly as the man eyed the shuttle like it might bite him, before walking up and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Glad to see you made it McCoy. Not having second thoughts are you?"

"Um...no." he fidgeted with his small bag, still eyeing the metal beast.

"Don't worry I'll try to make it nice and smooth for you." his smile did not waiver as he watched the flask that appeared, and wisely did not say anything. The man was an adult after all, but he did make a mental note to watch the man as he could. It was something about him, he had a calming effect Pike knew he could trust him and the man's resume, well he'd have medical wetting themselves when they found out who he had gotten. But apparently McCoy had no knowledge of his prowess, in his own words he was simply a "Country Doctor that had now where else to go." It was something else though, a need to watch over him, much like the one he had gotten when he had found Kirk drooling on the floor in that bar.

McCoy took a swig and just grumbled about damn shuttles and their damn cocky pilots as he got on the ship. The Captain just shook his head as he watched the other recruits turn up, keeping his eye for one more lost sheep he had found.

Leonard had a nice dark little place with no windows all to himself until that harpy of a Lieutenant jerked the door open and glared at him. The small woman place a dainty hand on her hip and proceeded to glare at him. Well two could play at this game, he glared right back at her.

"Sir you must find a seat."

"I have a seat thank you. Please close the door."

She looked less than amused, as she actually tapped her foot and continued to glare in that Mom way she had going. The look could have pealed paint, as she finally stepped away clearing indicating what she wanted. He argued with her as she steered him into the cabin. Wasn't the damn woman listening. He glared at her, she glared right back. With one last glare he huffed and sat down irritabley yanking on his harness and trying honestly not to freak out. He was still muttering to himself when he caught site of the bluest eyes he had ever seen looking at him. And Leonard smooth as ever opened his mouth and spoke.

The boy looked a bit alarmed at McCoy's declaration, considered something for a moment but continued on like nothing had happened, a bright smile dancing on his lips. Leonard could tell he was concerned for the odd man beside him, could feel it pushing ever so gently at his shields. So in return McCoy shared his flask and his name with the boy, and in response the learned that he was sitting to one James Tiberius Kirk from Riverside, Iowa.

Jim and his blue eyes began to look worried as the shuttle took off. McCoy looked truly scared as he clutched at his ratty old bag with a white fisted grip that had to hurt. Jim in an attempt to get the older man's mind off of the fear kept up an endless stream of idle chatter. It wasn't working, the man was breathing in short breaths as the panic started to take hold just as the shuttled hit a particularly rough patch of turbulence. The death grip hadn't lessened, in fact the man sat nearly curled into a ball, which was pretty impressive considering the size of the seats they were in.

He needed to calm down, Jim noticed several Cadets smirking and sneering at the brunette beside him. The girl from the bar looked concerned as the ship lurched violently, causing McCoy to groan in fear. Jim immediately grabbed one of the clenched hands and wrapped it within his own gently rubbing his thumb along the long fingers. One hazel eye peered at him before it snapped shut as the shuttle lurched again causing the doctor to groan again in fear.

Jim leaned close whispering into an ear and rubbing the tense neck with his free hand. He continued to talk and stroke the man's neck all of the way to San Francisco. It wasn't before too long that the man, Bones as Jim has taken to calling him, relaxed enough to realize that Jim was still petting him after the shuttle had landed. With a small blush the tanned hand was snatched away.

"See no worries. We've landed all safe and sound."

Bones was wobbly as the tried to walk of the ship. Pike frowned as Jim caught the Doctor as he stumbled looking horrible. This wasn't; a dislike of flying, this was a full blown phobia. The man looked close to going into shock as Kirk steadied his knew friend.

And this was how James T. Kirk had wormed himself into his life.


	2. Chapter 2

oooOOOooo

Jim Kirk is easy to like, everything Leonard McCoy is not, and yet they suit each other well. McCoy sighed as he entered the small room he had been assigned upon their arrival back on earth. Jim was waiting for him reading on the couch situated under the small window that overlooked the quad, blue eyes regarded him happily as he called out a greeting. Bones just grunted as he tossed his bag on the bed and proceeded to hide himself in the bathroom. This was a ritual the doctor completed every time he came off of a shift, whether working at the hospital or sick bay. He'd come into his room and immediately wash the day away from his skin, rinsing the smell and whatever else he thought was there. It was a necessary evil for the doctor and Jim knew better than to interrupt, though waiting patiently was not one of his stronger suits. So he tried to read until he heard the water finally shut off and Bones emerge dressed in a pair of loose sweats and a Ole Miss T-shirt. Jim swallowed and pointedly looked away from his friend as the T-shirt road up in front just enough to catch a glimpse of pale stomach, he was not staring at Bones stomach. Leonard tried not to roll his eyes at the younger man before him as he dropped tiredly on his small bed. He swore if Jim Kirk possessed a tail it would be wagging right now, as Jim landed beside him bouncing them both.

"So Bones. Got any plans tonight?" a bleary hazel eye peeked out from behind one of his hands.

"You know damn well that I don't have plans Jim."

"Good. Good. A bunch of us are going out and I think you should come. This is our first time back on earth in over a year and you seriously need to get out more. All you do is work its not healthy."

McCoy just grunted at his friend as he rolled away to face the wall. Oh Jim knew that he'd give in, or at least that he usually did. They played this game a lot, but he honestly had no desire to go out and watch James Kirk flirt with anything that moved. He just sighed, "Jim I'm okay. I'm just tired."

"Aw come on Bones its Valentine's Day." this earned him a loud groan from the lump on the bed as Bones covered his head with the pillow.

"No."

"No? How can you not want to go out for Valentine's Day?"

"We have been over this many many times."

"Bones, man." he received a glare over Bone's shoulder as his answer. He held up his hands in an attempt at peace. "Okay, okay. Fine sheesh you humbug." he grew serious for a moment. "But I am worried about you."

Leonard rolled over and looked at his friend, and gave him a small smile. "Let me take a nap and we'll see Jim. Okay?"

Jim stuck his lip out in a pout but conceded as he went back to the couch to read his book. It really was a comfy couch and he spent far more time on it than he did in his own set of impressive rooms. Being captain had its perks afterall but being CMO didn't really. It was unfair, he mused, as he watched Bones quickly fall asleep. They hadn't finished debriefing the first part of their mission before the doctor had been called into rotation at the hospital, and two more additional briefings, each over six hours. Reports had to be reviewed and medical files updated on new and existing crew members. Bones hadn't gotten a moments peace since he got back. Blue eyes crinkled in a smile as he watched his friend burrow deeper into the bed and make a happy contented little sigh. He looked much younger when he slept, most of the frown and worry lines melting away. He cleared his throat and decided to start on one of Spock's four thousand reports that needed to be reviewed. It was nearly a half an hour before the doctor stirred. Kirk looked up as he heard Bones muttering something under his breath. Jim frowned it sounded Latin, and the man was starting to make a distressed noise. Getting up he sat beside him pulling the blanket up tighter and making a soothing sound. McCoy soon stilled leaning into the hand that touched his cheek a small smile gracing his face as the calmed. Moving back to the couch he reclined and looked out the window at the soft rain that had begun to fall during the afternoon.

He had been honest when he told the doctor he was worried about him. Bones didn't really have many friends. He was quite content to sit in his room and drink alone. That in its self worried Jim. Frank had done that, Kirk chewed on his lower lip. At least Bones wasn't mean or violent when he drank. He just got quiet and melancholy, but to be fair Jim didn't really have that many close friends either. Mostly the senior crew of the Enterprise and Pike. But McCoy was at the top of the list. He could always count on the older man to be straight with him, but Bones seemed lonely. He signed and got more comfortable as his thoughts drifted. It was the perfect day to vegetate indoors, and soon the pitter patter of the rain had Jim asleep curled on the couch.

Aphrodite watched as the two men slept, a little while later. Jim made a little noise and shifted the hand that was curled next to his face. He was still a child in so many ways, it was endearing but also sad that he acted out as a way to seek praise. They balanced each other perfectly. Cupid, no Leonard she corrected curling her nose at the name, slept as he always dead to the world. Smiling she sat on his bed and brushed the dark bangs from his eyes.

"Hello darling."

Sleepy hazel eyes blinked open. "Mother?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Her laughter danced about the room as he sat up. "But?" he shot a sharp glance about trying to find Jim.

"Don't worry, he's sleeping."

"Ah." he gave her a small smile, "It is good to see you Mother."

"Mmm yes, it has been far too long. I apologize but things have been busy of late." she patted his knee and got up to walk around the little room as he sat up. "Oh and the match between Spock and Nyota. Superb darling."

He snorted, " I did nothing, just gave them a little push is all. Would you like something to drink? Soda? Bourbon?"

"Soda. Diet please."

McCoy rolled his eyes as he got her the drink, going back to grab himself a beer as he perched on the counter swinging his feet. She continued as she daintily sipped her soda.

"In fact you have been doing good work." he just shrugged and took a long drink. There were several moments of silence as they both drank their drinks. "Jim seems well." Cupid's gaze warmed briefly as it settled on the sleeping man.

"Yes he is." he sounded almost wistful at this, before he turned with a thoughtful gaze in his eyes. "Not that I mind you visiting mother. In fact I quite enjoy it. But I do have to wonder why the sudden appearance."

"Darling do I need a reason to see my beloved child?" he merely raised an eyebrow at her as he took a drink. She sighed. "Fine fine. I thought you might like to prowl with me this evening."

"Um no. But thanks."

"But this is our day."

"No, dearest mother, this is your day." he pulled a face "It makes me nauseous." she stared at her son aghast.

"Cupid Leonides." she scolded scandalized.

"You know Jim had nearly the same reaction."

She hmphed "Smart boy."

He took the final gulp of his beer before getting another and leaning against the counter to stare at her. He looked so much like his father. "Cupid you know how I feel about drinking."  
He gave a short laugh, "Mother I do believe I am old enough to drink if I wish." His gaze turned solemn as he spied his friend. "You know, I do believe he should have been your child."  
She frowned as she set down her drink and walked towards Leonard pulling his face down to meet he own golden gaze. "Why would you say that?"

"He...he has so much life in him."

She sighed, "Cupid. Leonard I would never trade you for anything dear. I am proud to have you as my son, you are as you are meant to be. Could you imagine your father making matches."  
Bones snorted at the thought and took another drink. "Are you sure you won't reconsider. It should be a blast this year."

"Nah I've got a lot of work to do. I think I might just stay in. Maybe catch a movie if I'm lucky. I might even be able to get Jim to stay."

"Oh and does Mr. Kirk not have plans this glorious evening?"

"Jim always has plans." she raised her own golden brows at the bitterness in his tone and the sadness flowing off of him.

"He is young."

"Yes but he makes Zeus look like a freaking saint."

"Ah" is all she said. Cupid had strict beliefs and one night stands did not fit within them. She took a look at the sleeping form her son draped a blanket gently over.

"I wish I could find his other half for him. Then maybe he'd settle down." He sighed and finished his second beer running his hands through his hair. She was still watching Jim when she saw it. She let out a quiet curse. Jim Kirk was Cupid's soul mate, and he had no clue he couldn't sense it. She sighed sadly causing hazel eyes to settle on her.

"Mother?"

She gave a smile. "It's nothing dear. Never mind, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes but thank you anyway."

"Well I need to be going darling. Ta ta." she smiled and kissed his cheek. She took one quick look at Jim before turning to leave, wishing with all her might that she could help. But his was a rule. A "God of Love" could not interfere with each other or their own lines. For Cupid the this was a dire cost. Cupid and Jim were fated, their strings intertwined. Sometimes for Humans these strings would intersect with others at various moments in their lives, indicating a different path that could be chosen, as Jim's would. Cupid's would not, it would forever only be bound to James Kirk and he would never see it, he would see the secondary string but never his own. She prayed fervently that James did not come across this secondary string before he realized that he loved her son. With these thoughts she went out into the night to do her duty.

Knowing full well that he was never going to get back to sleep, Bones grabbed his PADD and started to edit the report he had to turn in on the outbreak of Sparcillian Space Flu that broke out when and Ensign in Engineering brought back what she though was the "Cutest and most adorable thing she could ever imagine." He nearly growled as he started writing. It was two hours later that Jim's com chirping woke him. Bleary eyed he looked around the room to see Bones coming out of the bathroom wiping his hands.

"Well its about time you woke up." he tossed the wet towel at his friend. Jim just grinned sleepily at him as his brain tried to catch up still mostly asleep. When suddenly it was like an old fashioned light switch had been flipped and the Captain was up darting to and fro looking for his things. Jim didn't even live in the room but his stuff was constantly strewn everywhere. The boy was like a tornado. Bones shifted and cleared his throat calling his name softly. Something in the tone caused him to pause and look up long enough to catch Leonard's eye.

" I was wondering if maybe.." he was cut off by the Com chirping again. Jim ignored it as he looked at Bones.

"What?"

"If you ..." the Com chirped again. Bones just sighed and sat back down heavily grabbing his report.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"Nothing you go and have a good time." he waived absently at his friend's general direction, as the badge made another noise. With a frown Jim answered it as he found his boot.

"Is everything okay Bones? I've kinda got to go, can't keep the ladies waiting." he beamed a bright smile at the brunette who just gave a soft barely there movement of the lips in response.  
"I'm fine you go have fun, kid."

Jim did stop this time as he turned to look at his friend, his feet moving on their own back in his direction, when suddenly his badge went off again. He answered it with a snarl and a swear as the door swished shut behind him, leaving McCoy alone with his paper work and thoughts. He glared at the report in front of him, he was not Lonely and he was not sad that Jim had gone. At least that is what he spent the next four hours trying to convince himself.

The bar was exactly what Jim liked, loud, dark and cramped. He sat nursing a beer trying to get into the partying mood, he couldn't shake the tone of Bone's voice or the slump of the shoulders. Something was definitely up with his friend, he seemed sad that Jim had gone out, mad even. Jim wasn't one to sit at home, he needed movement, people around him, he thrived on it. Hell even the fights were better than sitting home alone. But Bones was well, Bones. He was content to sit at home reading some stuffy old obscure medical journal. Infact he seamed happiest when he was as far from people as he could get. Jim sipped at his drink so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the busty brunette that had shimmied up to him until she had her hand on his thigh. Turning toward the lovely lady in question he let all thoughts about Leonard flow from his mind, at least for the time being.

It was nearly dawn when Kirk tried to sneak back into McCoy's room, quietly. Which meant he made as much noise as humanly possible as he entered. He managed to trip over the bag he had dropped in the door way earlier this afternoon, landing with a loud bang and an ouch. Shushing himself loudly he tried to get up off the floor.

"Shush damn it Bones is sleeping." he giggled from the floor as the lights snapped on and a head peered at him from over the side of the bed. One look at the boy wonder and McCoy just rolled his eyes, illiciting a series of giggles from Jim.

"Good lord man." was all that was said as Leonard hoisted Jim up and deposited him on his couch. Blue eyes grew wide as a bit of taunt flesh peaked out beneath Bone's shirt, causing his mouth to go dry. Bones' has an awesome stomach, he gasped, he saw it a belly button. Bones was suddenly crouched in front of him, hazel eyes full of concern as he held his face in his hands. "Jim you okay? You groaned."

"I don't feel so good Bones." he made a pouty face as he leaned back and groaned again. McCoy rolled his eyes and started to pull off Kirk's boots and push him into a more comfortable position, draping his boots and jacket near the door.

"It was a bitchin' party Bones you shoulda been there man."

"Yes I'm sure it was fabulous."

"I hooked up with this smokin' brunette." he made a yummy sound.

"I do not want to hear about your brunette." Blue eyes narrowed at the cold and bitter tone to the voice.

"But dude she had a pair of..."

"Enough Jim, you need to sleep now. Rest." he put his hand on Jim's forehead and made the man sleepy, he did not want to relieve Jim's conquest for the evening. Bones sat beside Kirk until the younger man feel asleep before returning to his own bed, mind racing a mile a minute.

oooOOOooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have actually posted a Chapter two. I have some how pulled my self away from my Supernatural DVD's that just arrived the other day and completed this. (sighs and dreams happily of Castiel and Dean. ) ^_^ oh happy day. Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors. I have an obscene love for commas.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Startrek (sigh) and I don't own Xena (thank you lord) but while I am using their Aphrodite as a guideline for her I am NOT using their Cupid. ^_^ I just couldn't do it. Anyway. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Cross-posted by me


	3. Chapter 3

oooOOOooo

It was far too early as Kirk groaned and buried his head under his pillow on the couch. He was successful in fighting the call of morning for several minutes, at least until his body pulled it's trump card. His bladder demanded his immediate and full attention, as he rolled out of bed and literally crawled to the bathroom. He managed to pull himself up the counter and call for lights as he took care of business still trying to get his eyes to focus properly as they watered.

The writing on the mirror became clear after a few moments and it never failed to bring a smile to Jim's lips. They had done this forever, left messages like this. Sometimes left so only the steam of the next shower would reveal them. Bones, in a fit of mischief had left one in bright red lipstick for Jim when a girl would not stop calling. The effect had been chilling he had even drawn little bloody trails down the mirror. Jim never gave Bone's number out to a girl again. This one was more usual.

"Jim, hypos on the counter. Food in the fridge. Take it, shower, and eat something moron. B." he had even started signing them with a "B" after a while. Jim looked down and to the left, a moan of relief filling the room as he took the hypo. Now usually, he hated the damn things, but McCoy would be rich if he sold his hangover remedy. Feeling a little better Kirk did as instructed and soon felt human again, heading out the door to check on his girl. The Enterprise was in "Dry Dock" for retrofitting's and repairs, he needed to check with Scotty and see how things were coming along. Whistling he made a note to call Bones for lunch and headed off to see his one true love, his chair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
McCoy ran his hands through his hair as he sat through yet another debriefing. It was his fourth one and directly after an eighteen hour shift at the Hospital, damn it. Pike frowned as he shifted stiffly in his chair flashing a look at Admiral Archer. Archer just responded with a small shoulder shrug and a look that screamed "Beats me." They had been over this before, three times to be exact. They even had the transcripts to prove it. What the hell where they looking for. McCoy looked pale when he had arrived, still in his scrubs and after three hours he was starting to look down right haggard in his appearance.

"Sirs." he started his voice showing the exhaustion he surely felt, "With all do respect we.."

"You will answers these questions until we are satisfied Lt. Commander. Now what happened on June twenty sixth?"

Pike and Archer frowned as the questions began again, taking on a severely different tone this time around. But McCoy's answers did not vary as they interrogated him. And this is what was going on, the Admirals were interrogating Doctor McCoy. About the number of crew injuries, cause of casualties, results, crew morale, the mental state of the crew and then what they were really after.

"Doctor tell me about the Enterprise's Command staff."

McCoy's eyes grew hard as the questions went from general questions about his medical findings to the Senior crew specifically and on to Kirk. The questions were common everyday questions that needed answered, how were they coping, any trauma that needed to be listed, then the tone took on a menacing note. They attacked the Doctor as well. What made him think he was qualified to be included in the command decisions, why did he go on away missions? Hazel eyes were cold and angry as he kept his face neutral, not quite keeping the growl out of his voice, answering their questions but not giving them anything more than what they needed. Pike and Archer were impressed, McCoy was good. In fact they were surprised at how easily the Doctor side stepped knowing exactly what they were looking for. The only issue was, several of the Admirals knew it too, two were hiding small smirks knowing that they were currently taking part of a witch hunt and their lead dog was not cooperating, one other was not pleased at the turn of events.

The Admirals were growing more and more belligerent and badgering with their questions as the hours passed. Three turned into four, four turned into six. Archer had better things to do with his time, damn it, than try to hang Jim Kirk out to dry and use his closest friend and CMO to do it.

He glared as he cleared his voice. "Admirals this is pressing on ridiculous. Doctor McCoy has just come off of an Eighteen hour rotation. We have been over this before, we all have the transcripts. I think we have taken this far enough. Doctor McCoy." he waited as Leonard stood at attention, it took a moment. "You have answered well and from what the initial comments and reports have said you have done admirably as the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer. They are lucky to have you."

McCoy just nodded knowing that Archer and Pike knew something was up too, the question was what. "Thank you for coming in to clarify several entries that had the admirals interest. You may be excused, and I do not believe we will be needing your services any further, as your reports are superb in their detail, we see you again at your mission briefing when you are set to return to the Enterprise." Pike frowned as McCoy actually swayed on his feet slightly as he saluted.

"Thank you Admiral. Admirals." with that he turned on his heel and left.

He held his back ramrod straight until he felt the door swoosh shut behind him, sagging then to lean on it. He didn't even notice Jim sitting there until his sight was filled by the blue of the other man's eyes.

"Damn it Bones why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Jim?"

"About this. Bones Debriefings ended two days ago."

"They just needed some things clarified is all."

"You were in there for six hours. Six hours Bones. What the hell could take six hours to go over. I read your report damn it."

McCoy just seemed to sag in front of the captain as he sighed. Like all of the air had come rushing out at once.  
"I'm tired Jim. I just." he sighed again before he looked up. "How did you know where I was?"  
"Pike told me you'd be here."

"Ah. I need some sleep. I've got rounds in six hours."

Jim frowned. "Do they work the other CMO's like this?" Leonard didn't answer but the set of his jaw told him everything he needed to know. His tirade was interrupted by Pike and Archer as they emerged.

"You did good in there Doctor. Have you ever thought about going into Planetary relations."  
Archer got three disbelieving snorts in response to his question, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the three men as they all blurted out "No." this seemed to break the tension as it drained from the brunette.

Pike's eyes softened. "Seriously Leonard. You need to take a break."

"Ah ha that's exactly what I said." Jim preened happily as Bones rolled his eyes shoving away from the wall as Pike and Archer exchanged glances and went to find Admiral Narila something was going on and they needed to find out.

 

The two men didn't say anything again until they reached Leonard's apartment, and then Jim pounced the second the door closed. "Bones you've got to call in sick or something. This is the first break you've had in nearly two years. I mean good god they've done without you for this long, why the sudden need for your expertise?"

"All CMO's have hospital duty Jim."

"You've pulled three since you've been back and two were eighteen hours plus." he was pacing as Bones sat tiredly on the bed watching his friend pace back and forth.

"Jim there is nothing I can do. I'm tired I just want to go to sleep."

"Have you at least eaten today?"

His answer was a groan and a muffled reply. "Okay then, you get you your shower and I will wrangle you up some grub." he clapped his hands together and headed out of the room, blue eyes determined.

He was only gone fifteen minutes at the most when he returned. McCoy hadn't moved, he lay cockeyed on the bed legs sprawled into the room, his hand curled by his face. But unlike the rest from yesterday this looked anything but peaceful. His dark brows were scrunched as his mouth was drawn into a sharp frown. With a sigh Jim put the soup in the fridge and the bread on the table and set to making his friend more comfortable. He systematically pulled off Leonard's boots and coat folding them and laying them neatly aside as he hoisted the man's legs onto the bed. Bones was surprisingly heavy as Jim tried to move him. The Doctor finally decided to be helpful as he shifted curling on his side as the blanket was tucked neatly around him. Kirk looked down at his friend and sighed. It had infuriated him when Pike had given him a call telling him about the debriefing. It had in turn enraged Pike to learn that Kirk had no knowledge of any additional debriefings after the first one, as Captain he was supposed to be notified of any discrepancies or concerns in his crew or their reports. He brushed the dark bangs away his hand briefly running over the stubble on Leo's cheek. The man made a soft noise and nuzzled into it briefly before stilling. Jim just smiled at his friend.

"Ya Ya I know, I'll leave you alone. But I'll check up on you later 'kay?" with that he locked the door behind him and headed out. He needed to clear his head, put things in prospective, so he did what he usually did, headed out to the nearest bar to think.

 

It started out as a pretty nice dream. It was a place that Jim would love, loud music, lights going crazy and people as far as the eye could see. Dream Leonard bobbed his head a bit, music wasn't all that bad really in a poppy catchy get up and dance kind of way. He watched as Jim shimmied up to the bar along side a dark haired beauty. Scotty let out a wolf whistle as Kirk just smirked over his shoulder. McCoy felt a waive of jealousy course through him at the sight of Jim's hand on the small of her back. She was pretty just what Jim liked, curvy in all the right places, big dark eyes, wide laughing mouth. Jim gave her one of his flirty smiles and dream Bones snarled at the woman. He sat watching as they drank, flirted, danced, kissed, flirted. It wasn't until she grabbed Jim by the hands, batted her eyebrows and lead him towards the back that he was able to break free of the dream.

He woke furious, but unable to remember why. McCoy ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to calm the knot in his chest as he laid back panting. He let out a frustrated growl as he felt his shields flair. He rolled over and sighed tiredly as he looked at the clock. Three am and he had to be up at Five to start his shift. It happened from time to time when he was overly tired that he would pick up on the emotions of those around him. He chewed his lip, these were far more vivid though, it had to be tied to what he had been dreaming. If only he could remember. He gave a bitter laugh, probably just some guy jealous of his girlfriend. Ah love. He snorted as he felt himself calming down, his breathing exercises working. The cold feeling in his stomach was there, he reminded himself that it was just the fact he was overworked and nothing to worry about just as he fell asleep. He knew though deep down that it wasn't so simple.  
It was sometime later that he felt a cool hand on his brow smoothing out his hair.

Bleary hazel eyes looked up into the low light trying to make it out. "Jim?"

"No darling. You need to sleep now." Aphrodite watched as her son twitched in his sleep.

She stared out the window as her thoughts drifted, absently rubbing circles on her son's back like she did when he was small, and his wings hurt him. The bond between the two men was stronger than she had suspected, and the long hours the Doctor kept were in fact reeking havoc on him. She wished she could just take him home and watch over him. She spied Jim out the window coming up the quad. Walking with his friends from the Enterprise, his golden hair almost magical looking in the moonlight. She chewed her lip absently as he approached the building and did not leave until she felt him right outside the door.

Sober, this time, Kirk entered quietly turning the lights on just enough to see, but not enough to disturb his sleeping friend. Bones looked bad, he had hallow circles under his eyes as he made a distressed sound in his sleep. The Doctor worked too hard, it was true that the man could go far longer than anyone Jim had ever met, and the included Spock, without needing rest, but when it caught up with him it was a spectacular blow out.

Jim had talked to Pike on his way out to the bar, he confirmed his suspicions. The Starfleet Admiralty was after something, Bones was the only one targeted from the Enterprise. But ultimately that made sense. The Doctor was privy to all sorts of information, more so than the Captain and First Officer in many cases. Jim had chosen to include Bones in the command decisions, the man was sharp, but realistic and played a great Devil's advocate, natural pessimist that he is. Smiling fondly he tucked the blanket more securely around the brunette's shoulders.

Leonard rolled over and smiled slightly, "Mother?"

Jim smiled and gave a small laugh, "No its Jim." Kirk raised an eyebrow of his own and the huff and mumbled.

"Y'all need to stop that." before going back to sleep.

Kirk just gave a quizzical look towards his friend before settling on the couch, watching the Bones sleep. He tapped his knee as he thought, Bones was liable to make a mistake at this rate and it was asinine. Jim finally got the nerve to call Pike despite the hour. He felt like a little kid running to his Daddy, but Pike and Archer had and in that Jim just did not possess, a finesse that Jim was slowly but surly developing, he had come so far in Five years but hated to admit that he was far from being at their level and it was going to be a long time coming. Pike had been instrumental in Jim's life taking the turn it had, being the first person in a long time to seem genuinely concerned for the boy and the path he was on. Taking a breath he made the call. Pike was mussed but awake as he sat in front of the Vid.

"Jim? What's wrong?"

"It's Bones."

"McCoy? " his eyes sharpened immediately, he was quite fond of the Doctor in addition to Jim. He would never admit it but, he dreaded the day the two were separated, they muzzled each other well.

"He's exhausted. And he has another shift in a few hours. I've got a bad feeling, at this rate he's liable to make a mistake. I mean he doesn't even pull these kind of hours on the Enterprise."

Pike's face was grim but he smiled, "John already talked to Admiral Lo'Forel. Leonard is actually going to get his leave time."

Jim beamed and looked over his shoulder as the man in question started to snore rather loudly. Pike just laughed, "Well you and the good Doctor have fun Jim."

"We will. And than you sir." Pike just waved and the Vid clicked off as Jim sat back a weight off of his shoulders.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leonard made a happy little noise as he stretched and snuggled deeper into this blankets. Jim laughed making the man groan and roll over before noting the amount of sunlight streaming through the windows. He shot up immediately eyes wide, as Kirk flew out of the small kitchen to intercept the panic mode that was setting in.

"It's okay." he placated with a hand pushing Leonard back down onto the bed. "You don't have any more rotations until you go back onboard the Enterprise."

"Huh?"

Okay so Bones wasn't quite awake yet. "You. Vacation."

"Damn it Jim it doesn't work like that. I have..."

Kirk frowned, "It does and you were out nearly fifteen hours." Hazel eyes grew wide at this, just as his stomach decided to raise a verbal protest of its mistreatment. "I have a remedy for that as well."

McCoy looked skeptical, "You cooked?"

"Nope I made reservations, I was going to wake you up soon anyway. Now get dressed, you have a vacation to celebrate."

Bones rolled his eyes as Kirk pointedly ignored the patch of skin that peaked at him from beneath Leonard's shirt. He cleared his throat as he heard the water start in the bathroom. "Um hey did I ever tell you about Natalie?"

McCoy sighed, "No Jim."

"She's a contortionist."

And as much as he hated to admit it he did kind of want to hear about the contortionist known, simply as Natalie.

 

oooOOOooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some how pulled my self away from my Supernatural DVD's, again. (sighs and dreams happily of Castiel and Dean. ) ^_^ oh happy day. Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors. I have an obscene love for commas or lack there of depending on who you talk too. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

oooOOOooo

By the end of the week even McCoy was starting to looked more relaxed, the color had started to return to his face and the frown lines had started to smooth bit by bit. His pale self was currently sitting under a large beach umbrella, sipping a bourbon and absently listening to Scotty and Kirk try and talk Spock into a game of chicken with Nyota and two girls they had just recently met. With a roll of his eyes Leo went back to reading with his full attention. He was just getting into the deeper research findings of the Plauvian Mind Flu when a shadow descended over him causing him to pause and look up and sigh softly.

"Hello Mother."

The Goddess of Love was not fazed by his unenthusiastic response as she waived her hands about indicating exactly what she wanted. "Scooch over darling." she said as she shimmied into a small space on the bench he was currently sprawled upon. Rolling his eyes he dutifully made more space for her before going back to his reading.

"Oh my. Isn't this weather glorious?"

"Mmm Hmm." he said absently, not really paying attention to the exuberant woman next to him.

Ignoring him in turn she adjusted the huge floppy white hat and sunglasses, looking around her eagerly. She loved the ocean, it never failed to take her breath away. It was perfect cool breeze, warm sand, crystal blue waters, half dressed men. She paused in her thinking to watch two finely shaped men walk by, oh yes she simply loved the beach. She sighed happily leaning back and settling in.

"Do I even want to know what that was for?"

"Probably not."

He made an un committal noise and went back to reading, as she watched the people around her looking for someone in particular. She smiled after a while finally finding him, she changed the pitch of her smile a bit and touched Cupid's arm gently.

"Darling, will you get me a drink?" He turned to look at her this time, hazel eyes peeking over the sunglasses he wore, for a moment. When he sighed she knew she had won as he got up.

"A Pina Colada." she called, then suddenly adding, "with extra cherries, lots of cherries." she waved merrily at his back, knowing he had heard her.  
She watched the way people stared at her son as he passed, she smiled in pride. She and Hermes had made a fine looking boy, though he seemed clueless of this fact, no matter how many times Aphrodite had told him so. She sighed sadly, a pout on her lips, it was different though when a parent told you you were pretty, they had to think so. Making her self comfortable she pulled out a fashion magazine, wiggling her red painted toes in delight as she waited.

After several minutes Leo finally returned with the foofy white drink in tow, extra cherries and all, and also a mint julep for himself. Even if Jim would make fun of him for drinking a chick's drink, they were tasty damn it. Squealing happily she took the drink and daintily ate a cherry, as he settled back in beside her and started reading again easily loosing himself in the complex text.

The peace lasted several minutes. "Cupid?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you had a chance to go flying recently?"

"What? Oh no, not really, haven't had the time." he made a note on the PADD as he continued. "Been meaning too though, I've been getting a bit antsy lately."

She frowned at that, nodding at his response as she ate another cherry. It was hard when he was in space. The distance made it impossible to pop in and out, and after nearly two thousand years of having him around, it was hard having an empty nest. She worried and hated when she couldn't see he was alright with her own two eyes. Hermes said she was being 'clingy' and 'overbearing' but Cupid took his mother in stride, his own mother hen instincts were strong and he seemed to understand that it went with the job. Both Gods of Love also seem to have this uncontrollable urge to make people happy, to ensure that everyone was okay. His career choice of becoming a doctor had only surprised the people that didn't know him very well.

"You know," she said finally "you should let your father know, I am sure he'd love to go flying with you."

He paused his note taking and looked up at the water for a moment, "Ya that'd be nice." he said sincerely before going back to what he was doing.

She made an exasperated noise, it was times like these she wanted to slap the boy silly. All this beautiful beach and he was working. Completely aware of her audience she let a smile grace her face as she absently went back to her magazine. It had worked like a charm, men were so predictable.

 

While many of the men on the beach were only focused on the vision in the little white bikini sitting beside Leonard, Jim couldn't seem to focus on anything other than the hand that lingered on his arm as she smiled. Jim frowned at the feeling building in side him, it was nice that Bones was being chatted up by a pretty blonde and she was that, in fact she was a knock out. It was okay, really it was. He watched as Leo snorted at something she said, the pair seemed oddly comfortable with each other as they sat under the umbrella.

Jim frowned, why was she touching Bones. Didn't she know he didn't like to be touched, and she had her perfectly polished hand all over him, well his arm, but really. He made a noise that caused the others out in the water with him to look up suddenly.

"Ugh, I'm going for a drink." with that he strode out of the water a steely look and determination in his eyes.

Aphrodite smirked as she noted the look in the boy's eyes. The feelings were fairly pouring off of him, he was jealous, protective. She got a strong sense of mine too as he bristled subconsciously against her shields, noting that Leonard's own gift instinctively reached out for Jim trying unconsciously to soothe the agitated spirit. Her smile grew, while she couldn't officially make a match or interfere so to speak, there was nothing in the rule books that said she couldn't nudge here and there. Jim was closing in fast, wearing what her son called his 'Captain Face', Leonard was oblivious to it as he read, nibbling his lip beside her. The pair under the umbrella were blocked from view for a brief moment, just as Jim arrived a few feet from them. When it cleared it was only McCoy and a pina colada beside him causing Jim to come up short and look around for the woman in white.

"Where'd she go?"

"Huh? What?" Bones looked up confused.

"The Blonde?"

The blonde, of course, with a small sag to his shoulders Bones just shrugged, "She had to take a call or something."

"Oh." Jim flopped down on the towel, "Ooo Pina Colada, yum." Leo rolled his eyes but did not move away as Jim munched happily on the cherry and started in on the drink.

"What ya readin'?"

"Medical Journal."

"Oh? What about?"

"The Planuvian Mind Flu."

Jim looked at him aghast. "That," he swallowed, "that just sounds nasty." he shuddered as McCoy chuckled under his breath and continued with his notes.

"Oh it is."

"Enough work you need to come swimming. The water is awesome."

"Um no. I am perfectly fine right here thank you." he pointedly sipped at his drink.

"But Bones. Puh-leez. We're on vacation but you don't do anything fun. You just sit and read under the umbrella all day."

"Jim this is fun." his answer was Kirk sticking out his tongue and making a face.

Aphrodite watched the two men interact from a safe distance away. They were so cute, and so clueless. She snorted, jumping as two tan arms wrapped around her middle with a laughing breath against her neck. Relaxing she leaned back into the embrace as he tickled her ear.

"And just what mischief are you up to my dear?"

"No mischief just watching."

"Who? Cupid?"

"Yes. Though Jim's there as well."

"Good lord you are going to smother that boy woman." Hermes said good naturedly.

She just rolled her eyes, and made a happy sound as he kissed just behind her ear, "He wants you to go flying with him."  
Hermes' face softened, he was a sucker for their son too, though he'd rarely admit it.

"I'd like that. But for now I have other plans." he waggled his eyebrows at her as he swooped her into his arms and marched out into the water.

Leonard McCoy growled as he watched the red head drape herself all over Jim as they danced. Luckily they weren't fated, that had been the first thing he had checked. He thanked God for that because she irritated the hell out of him. He sipped at his drink from the safety of their table, she was pretty, sure, but good lord above that laugh could peel paint. So for tonight she was just another notch on Jim's belt. Leo rubbed his eyes tiredly, he really needed to get more sleep, he still hadn't caught up from the deployment on the Enterprise and their first week back had been hell. Jim had decided that they needed to keep college hours in honor of their vacation. But will all the people around him, Leonard found himself drained from the strain on his shields, though he was matching people as he did, guiding them here or there. Jim tossed his head back as he laughed at something she said, causing her to smile up at him, that same bright smile irritated Leo right down to his toes. Bones grabbed his drink and finished it in one go, tossing money enough on the table to cover the bill he left the bar, seeking the solitude of the beaches further down, knowing Jim would more than likely need the room in a short while. He hated this, hated seeing Jim with all those women. Cupid himself rather detested casual affairs, knowing that they are natural and necessary, they tended to be messy and leave people sad and broken for no reason at all. Kicking a clump of sand Bones shivered a bit in the cold night air and set out for his walk, the stars were plentiful tonight.

It was a beautiful night, the air was warm, the sand and water cool under his feet with just the right amount of bite to make it tingle as it danced about your toes. He wiggled the digits as the water lapped around him as he watched out at the open sea. As he stood there he felt his wings twitch ever so gently at the thought of taking flight, the sky so open and inviting. Chewing his lip he took a look around, he had traveled quite a ways down the beach, the music from the resort no longer could be heard nor could the laugher and conversations of its patrons. He sent out a small pulse searching for anyone in the vicinity, nothing but a few hermit crabs scurrying about. Suddenly he released them to their full size, sagging in relief as they were freed from their prison.

He groaned happily as he gave them a good shake and then a flap, causing sand to dance up around him, the itch to fly growing more prominent now that they had been released, though neglected muscles needed worked out first but in a few minutes he be ready.

A deep voice sounded to his left. "You know you need to fly more. Being cooped up isn't good for them."

"They are all rumpled darling, goodness." both men just rolled their eyes fondly at the smaller blonde.

He was glad that he could always feel the others before they made themselves known. Well some of the oldest among their kind could hide but his parents were not so lucky, it saved him many an embarrassing squeak when they just appeared out of no where. Leonard gave a rueful smile at his parents' response to the condition of his wings.

"Not a lot of room in space."

The older man snorted, "Oddly true, my boy." They stood shoulder to shoulder watching the water as Aphrodite made herself comfortable on the large blanket behind them, grabbing a glass of Champaign and a piece of chocolate from the picnic basket.

She waived them off absently, "Have fun boys." And with matching grins, a flurry of sand and an indignant squeak from the Goddess they were off.

Dusting off the sand she settled in to watch her boys play in the clouds. As a family they tended to get along far better than most families she knew, she and Hermes had taken Cupid's upbringing extremely seriously teaching and guiding him. Her brother Aeres had even made sure the little cherub was a superb fighter, though he excelled at tactics and strategies, like his father. She smiled as she heard laughter drift from over the water as they skimmed lower and lower, playing some sort of odd game they always came up with. It allowed her some much needed time to ponder what she needed to do about James and her son. She had seen the red head the boy had picked up tonight. Oh she was pretty enough and seemed sweet but it would never last. Aphrodite made a pout as she nibbled on another chocolate when she felt more than heard the other goddess appear beside her. Golden eyes looked up and narrowed as she spied Hera coming towards her pale skinned and black hair nearly blue in the moonlight her black eyes were calculating as always as she sat beside her younger sister.

"Ah good evening Hera. Please do have a seat." always polite the blonde goddess nearly choked on the smile and words, as the older woman took a seat and gazed out at the two men flying there. Hera absently took the offered glass as they sat quietly for several moments, before a malevolent grin filled her face and she turned her dark eyes towards the blonde.

"How is your dear Cupid these days?" she asked finally sipping her Champaign.

"He is well." the smile fell from Aphrodite's face as Hera's grin broadened. This did not bode well, while Hera disliked Aphrodite and Hermes, for some reason she absolutely loathed her son. Hera's gaze returned out over the water.

"Ah good good. And how is his friend? James is it?"

"Why do you care?"

Dark eyes growing cold was the only answer she received as Hera sipped her drink.

"You stay away from my son."

Hera sneered at her. "What exactly do you think you can do."

"Hera I swear." golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"Did you like the red head?"

"Red head?"

"Brigette, I think her names was, James certainly seemed too."

"What?"

"Oh please. I know all about Cupid's little crush. Pathetic really, your boy." she popped a grape in her mouth and chewed. "A God of Love and he can't even find his own soul mate. Sad. You know what will happen yes?"

Aphrodite's hands clenched as Hera leaned in close, dropping her voice. "It will destroy him, you know. It will consume him." smirking she pulled away, "Like I said pathetic. It will be glorious to watch." she smiled at the two men as they approached the pair looks of concern on their faces.

Smiling the dark haired goddess stood and smoothed her dress about her form, "Good evening Hermes. Cupid." and with that she vanished.

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I hate that woman she is utterly horrible." she waved her hand around effectively lifting the mood around her.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing dear, just being a bitch. I'll tell you later, but for now let us not ruin our evening with thoughts of her. Did you boys enjoy your flight?"  
The two men nodded as they sat down to see what she had packed in the basket, starving from their games.

Later, after the two bottomless pits had been filled, the two elder gods sat curled up together watching the stars as Cupid lay, on his stomach, a few feet away on his own half of the blanket the wind playing in the white feathers of his wings, enjoying the ability to spend some quiet time with his parents. They had done this frequently when he was small, getting away just the three of them spending time together. He had missed it. Absently he closed his eyes and sighed happily as Aphrodite smoothed over some of the ruffled feathers, thinking over what Hera had said to her earlier. Hermes caught her eye a question in his gaze. Smiling she just shook her head, they'd talk about it later, for now this was nice.

Jim pulled away from Brigette, trying to catch his breath. "Would you, um, care for a drink?"

"Sure." she gave a small smile, her green eyes shining in the moonlight. She was currently reclining on the pillow laden chair on the balcony of Jim's room. It was decadent and Bones had laid claim as soon as he had seen it, flopping into it and cooing happily while Jim unpacked. With a smile Jim got up to fetch the drinks. He rubbed his eyes as he leaned against the kitchen counter he needed to get a hold of himself, he felt off, it was moving too fast even for his standards. Taking a deep breath he set to making the Martinis, here he had a smokin' woman all hot and ready and he couldn't seem to stop thinking of Bones. What the hell was wrong with him. A sudden image of the man glaring, dripping wet from when Scotty had splashed him, flickered in Jim's mind's eye bringing a smile to his face as he finished up the drinks.

A playing call of "Jim" from the back of the condo yanked him out of his thoughts.

"Okay, snap out of it man. You're acting like an amateur." he cursed to himself taking another deep breath he grabbed the drinks and headed back in, a smile and a leer dancing in his blue eyes as he handed her a glass. "Now where were we my dear?"

Looking at him through lowered eyelashes she flashed a pretty smile. Finishing her drink in one shot she leered right back, "Right about here I think." Pulling him in she captured his mouth in a kiss, causing his toes to curl and any other thoughts to fly from his mind.

Good lord above this woman could kiss. Each little sound sent a jolt of electricity south as Jim nibbled in the hallow just below her ear. She was good as she dished out her own brand of torture, seeming to know exactly what Jim liked, where he wanted to be nibbled next. Despite all this Kirk couldn't seem to shake the feeling of guilt that seemed to descend over him. The look in Bone's eyes just before he left the bar this evening. Suddenly Jim wondered where the other man had gotten too. He had almost looked sad as he tossed money down and left. Well sad wasn't really the right word, but it was all Jim could come up with at the moment. A bite on his shoulder brought him back to the present as green eyes blinked up at him.

"Jim are you okay?"

Flashing her a grin he captured her mouth in a kiss. He tried, enthusiastically even, but finally he sat back looking down at her as she frowned at him and pushed herself up on her elbows. Turning away from her he leaned over his knees and ran long fingers through his hair.

"Jim?" sitting up she pressed against his back as she nibbled under his ear again. He removed her hands from his pants he stood up, putting some space between them by moving across the room to sit on another chair. She pouted prettily as he looked at her.

"Brigette, look you're awesome. I would..." he trailed off and looked at his hands trying to look any where that wasn't her. "I don't..I'm sorry."

She seemed to sag a little but nodded as she scooped up her dress and slipped it on before shimmying over to him, and kissing him again. "You sure honey?"

He gave her a small smile. She felt her throat catch at the sight, that smile was lethal.

"Ya I'm sure. Let me grab the rest of my clothes and I'll walk you back to your room." She smiled and waited as he slipped his shirt and shoes on.

Luckily they didn't have too far to go, and soon the were in front of her door. She looked up at him, he had seemed so sure of himself before but now he seemed almost bashful. He was truly a darling man. She touched a smooth cheek bringing his blue eyes to meet hers. "You're sweet James Kirk. Who ever it is. They are extremely lucky." she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night."

With that she shut the door leaving Jim alone on the beach. He sighed as he decided to go for a walk, maybe the breeze would help him clear his head. Determined he turned left and headed out. What the hell was wrong with him, here he had one of the most beautiful women he had seen all night, and he couldn't get into it. Well Little Kirk had been quite happy with the idea, eager even, but Big Kirk couldn't seem to stop thinking about his best friend. His male best friend. Chewing his thumb he wandered absently kicking at the water

Brigette sighed and leaned against the door listening as Jim wandered off. While tossing her bag on the table to the right, a light clicked on in the living room directly across from the doorway. Dark eyes regarded her cooly from where Hera sat sipping a drink slowly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

The older woman just cocked a smartly shaped eyebrow at the question returned at her.

"He's a nice kid but something was up. He couldn't go through with it. He seemed distracted, conflicted." Brigette heard Hera curse under her breath as she poured a drink for herself.

"You didn't try hard enough."

"Oh I tried, and trust me he was very interested, but he seemed to have a crisis of conscious along the way."

"Damn it. The bond is deeper than I feared it was and the haven't even kissed yet." muttering to herself she blinked away leaving only Brigette and her thoughts about a long hot bath and a nice glass of wine.

It was truly a beautiful night as Jim walked his mood lifting as he darted in and out of the water trying to avoid the waves as he made his way down the beach. When suddenly he pulled up short his breath catching in his throat, unable to look away from the scene before him. The very man that had been plaguing his thoughts all night stood a short way down the beach, the moonlight illuminating him in an almost ethereal way. He was dressed as he had been at dinner, in a loose pale shirt and pants of linen, only now they looked different. The moonlight danced off of the pale skin making it a sharp contrast to the dark hair, his pants were rolled up against the tide and he just stood there, the wind whipping around him. He smiled his eyes shut in the moonlight, like some creature soaking up the moon's rays, a serene look on his face. When suddenly those hazel eyes opened and looked directly at him. The smile that lit up Bone's face upon seeing him, made Jim's heart actually flutter, before it was toned down and the man approached him.

"Jim what on Earth are you doing out here? I figured you'd be entertaining guests this evening." he stopped short of Jim, outside his personal bubble and Kirk found that disappointed him. Up close he could see every detail on McCoy's face, when had he gotten such long eyelashes, had the man always been this pale. And good god had his eyes always looked like this, with colors fighting with each other to be seen. Jim just gulped as Bone's began to look worried his eyebrows coming together in the middle.

"Jim are you okay?"

Jim gulped again and leaned in, his mind screaming at him, 'No! Yes!' his mind was whirling but one thought remained foremost in his mind. He wanted to kiss Bones, he needed to kiss Bones and he needed to do in now.

oooOOOooo

**Author's Note:**

> was in the mood to write a Kirk and Cupid!Bones fic for Valentine's Day. It won't be finished but here is Chapter one. ^_^
> 
> I obviously don't own Star Trek or Xena which is where I am kind of taking Aphrodite's characterization from but not McCoy's. Anyway hope you enjoy.
> 
> cross posted by me


End file.
